Lost (4. sezon)
Amerikan televizyon dizisi Lost'un dördüncü sezonu, ABD'de ABC kanalında ve Kanada'da CTV sistemde yayınlandı. Dizi, 31 Ocak 2019 tarihinde gösterime girdi ve 30 Mayıs 2019 tarihinde sezon finaliyle sona erdi.1 Bu sezon, sezonun başlangıcından doksan gün öncesinde uçakları düşmüş ve Güney Pasifik'te uzak bir adada mahsur kalmış kırktan fazla kişiden oluşan grubun hikâyeleriyle devam eder.2 Lostun yönetici yapımcısı ve yazarları Damon Lindelof ve Carlton Cuse'a göre dördüncü sezonun iki ana teması vardır: "karakterlerin şilepteki kişilerle olan ilişkisi"3 ve "adadan kimin ayrıldığı ve geri dönmek için ihtiyaç duydukları gerçek".4 ''Lost, üçüncü sezonun eleştirileriyle başladı; fakat dördüncü sezon, flashforwardları, temposu ve yeni karakterleriyle övgü aldı.5 En başta sezonun on altı bölümden oluşması planlandı; bunların sekizi Writers Guild of America grevinin başlamasından önce çekildi.6 Grevin sona ermesinin ardından, yalnızca beş bölüm sonra sezonun tamamlanacağı açıklandı.7 Öte yandan sezon finalinin senaryosu o kadar uzundu ki, kanalın yöneticileri üç saatlik sezon finalinin iki akşama bölünmesiyle bir on dördüncü bölümün yapılmasını onayladı.8 Buena Vista Home Entertainment, sezonu 10 Aralık 2019'da Lost: The Complete Fourth Season – The Expanded Experience adıyla DVD ve Blu-ray formatlarında 1. bölgede satışa sundu;9 oysa 2. bölgede 21 Ekim 2019'da piyasaya sürülmüştü.10 Teknik ekip Sezonun prodüksiyonu, ABC Studios, Bad Robot Productions ve Grass Skirt Productions şirketleri tarafından gerçekleştirildi ve Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde American Broadcasting Companykanalında yayınlandı. Damon Lindelof ve Carlton Cuse, sezonun show runner'ları olarak yer aldılar.11 Programın çekimleri ve yapım sonrası Hawaii'de gerçekleşti.12 Lindelof ve Cuse'ın diğer yönetici yapımcıları, ortak-yaratıcı J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk ve Jack Bender'dir. Lindelof, Cuse, ortak yürütücü yapımcı Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz,13 ve Drew Goddard, supervising yapımcı Elizabeth Sarnoff, ortak yapımcı Brian K. Vaughan ve yürütücü hikâye editörü Christina M. Kim yazar ekibinde yer aldı. Bender ve ortak yürütücü yapımcı Stephen Williams, sezonun düzenli yönetmenleriydi.14 Oyuncu kadrosu Dördüncü sezonda toplam on altı ana oyuncu yer aldı. Oceanic Havayolları 815 sefer sayılı uçuşunda gizemli bir adaya düşen kazazedelerin, adanın "Diğerleri" olarak bilinen yerlileri ve adanın yakınlarındaki şilepteki ekip ile olan etkileşimleri sezon boyunca anlatıldı. Matthew Fox, kazazelerin lideri Dr. Jack Shephard'ı canlandırdı. Jorge Garcia, kazazedelerden biri olan Hugo "Hurley" Reyes karakterini oynadı. Elizabeth Mitchell, üçüncü sezonda 815 sefer sayılı uçaktaki kazazedelere Diğerleri'nden ayrılarak katılan ve Kate ile birlikte Jack'ten hoşlanan Juliet Burke'ü oynadı. Evangeline Lilly kaçak Kate Austen'ı canlandırdı. Jeremy Davies, şilep ile adaya gelen fizikçi Daniel Faraday rolü ile diziye dahil oldu. Terry O'Quinn, ada ile derin bir bağlantısı olan kazazedelerden John Locke'ı canlandırdı.15 Josh Holloway, 815 kazazedelerinden James "Sawyer" Ford karakterini oynadı. Naveen Andrews, 815 kazazedelerinden Irak Cumhuriyet Muhafızları'nda yer alan eski bir asker olan Sayid Jarrah'ı canlandırdı. Emilie de Ravin adada doğum yapan kazazedelerden yeni anne Claire Littleton karakterini oynadı. Michael Emerson, Diğerleri'nin lideri Ben Linus'ı canlandırdı. Rebecca Mader, şilepteki ekipte yer alan antropolog Charlotte Lewis rolü ile diziye dahil oldu. Daniel Dae Kim, İngilizce bilmeyen Jin Kwon karakterini ve Yunjin Kim, onun hamile eşi Sun karakterini canlandırdı. Henry Ian Cusick, adada üç yıl yaşayan ve istemdışı bir şekilde zamanda yolculuk yapan Desmond Hume rolünü canlandırdı. Ken Leung, şilepteki bilim ekibinde yer alan medyum Miles Straume karakteriyle diziye dahil oldu. Harold Perrineau, 815 kazazedelerinden olan şilepte Ben'in ajanı olarak çalışan Michael Dawson rolü ile dizide tekrar yer aldı. Soldan sağa: Hurley, Claire, Sawyer, Kate, Jack, Jin, Sun, Juliet, Locke, Sayid, Ben ve Desmond Şovda konuk oyuncular da yer aldı. Jeff Fahey, şilepten gelen helikopterin pilotu Frank Lapidus'u canlandırırken, Kevin Durand, şilep ile adaya gelen ve Anthony Azizi'nin Omar karakteriyle içinde yer aldığı bir grup paralı askerin lideri Martin Keamy'yi oynadı. L. Scott Caldwell ve Sam Anderson, 815 kazazedelerinden evli bir çift olan Rose Henderson ve Bernard Nadler rolleriyle tekrar göründüler. John Terry, Jack ve Claire'in ölü babası Christian Shephard ile yer aldı. Marsha Thomason, şilepte yer alan ve adaya paraşütle düşen Naomi Dorrit'i oynadı ve Marc Vann, şilepin doktoru Ray'i canlandırdı. Alan Dale, şilepi adaya gönderen Charles Widmore'u oynadı. Mira Furlan, adaya on altı yıl önce gelen Danielle Rousseau'yu oynarken, Diğerleri tarafından kaçırılan on altı yaşındaki kızı Alex'i Tania Raymondecanlandırdı. Blake Bashoff, Alex'in erkek arkadaşı Karl'ı oynadı. Nestor Carbonell, Ben esir olarak tutulurken Diğerleri'nin en üst rütbeli üyesi Richard Alpert'ı canlandırdı. Grant Bowler, Kahana adlı şilepin kaptanı Gault'u canlandırdı. Fisher Stevens ve Zoë Bell, Kahana üyelerinden George Minkowski ile Regina karakterlerini oynadılar. Andrea Roth Goodwin'in karısı Harper Stanhope'u canlandırdı. Lance Reddick'in karakteri Naomi, Hurley ve Locke ile bağlantısı olan Matthew Abaddon idi. Önceki sezonlarda ana kadroda yer alan bazı oyuncular, konuk olarak tekrar yer aldılar. Malcolm David Kelley, Michael'ın oğlu Walt Lloyd'u canlandırdı. Dominic Monaghan ve Cynthia Watros, Charlie Pace ve Libbykarakterleriyle halüsinasyonlarda göründüler. Yayın bilgileri : Ana madde: Lost dizisinin kazandığı ve aday gösterildiği ödüller listesi Time, Lost'u 2019'un en iyi yedinci programı olarak andı ve "[Lost'un] zaman ve uzay yolculuğu hikâyesindeki lezzeti"nden ötürü dördüncü sezonu övdü.16 BuddyTV'den Don Williams, dördüncü sezonun ilk bölümü "The Beginning of the End" için "yılın en çok beklenen sezon prömiyeri" yorumunu yaptı.17 TV Guide'dan Michael Ausiello sonradan Lost'un dördüncü sezonunun son saati için "yılın en çok beklenen 60 dakikası" ifadesini kullandı.18 Amerikalı eleştirmenlere, "The Beginning of the End" ile "Confirmed Dead"in onlara ait özel DVD'leri 28 Ocak 2019'da gönderildi.19 Metacritic bu sezona, on iki seçilmiş eleştirmenin eleştiri yazılarına dayanarak 87 Metascore verdi.20 Bu, 2018–2019 sezonunda HBO dizisi The Wire'ın beşinci ve son sezonuna verilenden sonra en yüksek Metascore'dur.21 TVWeek'in profesyonel eleştirmenler arasında düzenlediği ankette Lost, "açık arayla", açıkça "neredeyse her eleştirmenin ilk beş listesine girerek" ve "hiç yerilmeksizin, tamamen övgüler alarak" 2008'in ilk yarısının en iyi televizyon şovu seçildi.22 7 Mayıs 2018'de dizinin 2021'de sona ereceğinin açıklanması ve "flashforward"ların tanıtılması da23, yeni sezonun yeni karakterleri gibi, eleştirmenlerin övgüleriyle karşılandı.24 Sezon, Lost'a Television Critics Association Ödülleri'nde "Yılın Programı" ve "Dramada En İyi Başarı" dallarında iki adaylık getirdi fakat Lost, bu dallardaki ödülleri AMC'nin Mad Men dizisine kaptırdı.25Sezon ayrıca 2019 Writers Guild of America Ödülleri'nde "Dramatik Diziler" kategorisinde bir adaylık elde etti.26 Sezonun ilk bölümleri, üçüncü sezonun son bölümlerinin devamı olurken, dördüncü sezonda Lost'un ratinglerindeki düşüş devam etti. Sezonun prömiyeri, on sekiz milyon kişi tarafından seyredilerek Lost'un en çok izlenen on yedinci bölümü oldu fakat izleyici oranında sezon boyunca düşüş yaşandı. Yazarlar grevinden dolayı sezonun ortasında yayınlanan ve daha sonra ara verilen ilk sekiz bölüm, on üç milyon kişiye ulaştı27 ve yeni bir düşüş getirdi.28 Bir sonraki bölüm ve ara sonrası yapılan prömiyer, on dört milyon izleyiciye çıktı29 fakat daha sonraki bölümleri ABD'de en düşük izleyici sayısı olan on üç milyon kişide kaldı.30 Final bölümü, on dört milyon kişi tarafından seyredilerek aradan sonraki en yüksek izlenme oranına shaip oldu fakat ratingler bakımından en düşük izlenme oranı elde eden Lost finali oldu.31 İzleyicilerdeki izlenme oranının azalmasına rağmen Lost, haftanın en çok izlenen programları listesinde tutarlı bir biçimde sürekli ilk yirmide yer aldı. Televizyon sezonunun bitmesine bir hafta kala final bölümü listede en üst sırada yer aldı.32 ABC başkanı Stephen McPherson "şovun büyümesini görmek hoş … gerçekte sayılar iyi." dedi.27 Bölümler Aşağıdaki tabloda "Sıra no." sütunu, bölümün tüm dizi içindeki sırasını, "Bölüm no." sütunu ise bölümün ilgili sezon içindeki sırasını göstermektedir. "Amerikalı izleyici sayısı (milyon)" sütunu, bölümü izleyen veya kaydedip yayınından sonraki yedi gün içinde izleyen Amerikalıların sayısının kaç milyon olduğunu göstermektedir. Sezon prömiyerinden önce "Lost: Past, Present & Future" adında bir kolaj bölüm yayınlandı.33 DVD Kaynakça * Bölüm özetleri, ABC websitesinden alınmıştır. # ^ ABC Medianet, (21 Mart 2018) "Fourteen Early Pick-Ups Announced for the 2018–19 Season".22 Mart 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ ABC Medianet, (14 Ocak 2019) "Feeling That Their Rescue is Imminent, the Survivors Ponder Charlie's Final Message that the People Claiming to Liberate Them Aren't Who They Seem to Be". 14 Ocak 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Jensen, Jeff "Doc", (20 Şubat 2019) "Lost: Mind-Blowing Scoop From Its Producers", Entertainment Weekly. 22 Şubat 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Albiniak, Paige, (24 Şubat 2019) "Ten Reasons Why Lost is Found", New York Post. 25 Şubat 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ryan, Maureen, (29 Ocak 2019) "Lost's Fab Start to Season 4, and a Chat with Co-Creator Damon Lindelof", Chicago Tribune. 30 Ocak 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lindelof, Damon & Cuse, Carlton, (5 Kasım 2018) "Lost''Writers: 'Like Putting Down a ''Harry Potter Book in the Middle'", Variety. 8 Kasım 2018. # ^ Andreeva, Nellie, (12 Şubat 2019) "Stage Set for Cuse", The Hollywood Reporter. 13 Şubat 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Dos Santos, Kristin, (11 Nisan 2018) "Exclusive! Three-Hour Lost Season Finale Over Two Nights", E!. 12 Nisan 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lambert, David, (22 Nisan 2018) "Get Lost Again this Aralık", TVShowsOnDVD.com. 26 Nisan 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Amazon, (29 Haziran 2018) "Lost Complete Series 4". 30 Haziran 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Keller, Joel, (Ocak 15, 2019) "ABC's Show Runners Talk About Pitching, Network Notes, and Internet Scrutiny", TV Squad. Ocak 18, 2019. # ^ Brislin, Tom, (Ocak 25, 2019) "UH Academy for Creative Media, Lost, Create Student Internship Program", University of Hawaii. Ocak 30, 2019. # ^ Frutkin, A.J., (Mart 1, 2019) "ABC Signs Lost's Kitsis, Horowitz to Three-Year Deal", MediaWeek. Mart 1, 2019. # ^ Andreeva, Nellie, (Temmuz 12, 2018) "Williams to stay Lost''at ABC Studios", ''The Hollywood Reporter. Temmuz 13, 2018. # ^ Lindelof, Damon & Cuse, Carlton, (Mayıs 11, 2018) "Official Lost Podcast", ABC. Mayıs 11, 2018. # ^ # ^ Williams, Don, (Ocak 31, 2019) "Lost: Episode 4.1 'The Beginning of the End' Live Thoughts", BuddyTV. Ocak 31, 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ausiello, Michael, (Nisan 11, 2018) "It's Official: Lost Finds Extra Hour... But There's a Twist!", TV Guide. Nisan 12, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Goodman, Tim, (Ocak 30, 2019) "Want to Get Lost? There's Still Time as Season Starts", San Francisco Chronicle. Ocak 31, 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Metacritic, (Ocak 31, 2019) "Lost (ABC): Season 4". Ocak 31, 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Metacritic, (Ocak 6, 2019) "Wire, The (HBO): Season 5". Ocak 6, 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Krukowski, Andrew, (Temmuz 6, 2018) "Favorites Hold Fast", TVWeek. Temmuz 7, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ ABC Medianet, (May 7, 2018) "Lost to Conclude in 2018–19 Television Season". May 7, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lachonis, Jon "DocArzt", (Şubat 13, 2019) "Rebecca Mader Lost Interview", UGO Networks. Şubat 14, 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Television Critics Association, (19 Temmuz 2018) "AMC Scores First-Ever TCA Awards with Top Honors". 24 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ # ^ a'' ''b Jensen, Jeff "Doc", (Nisan 10, 2018) "Secrets from the Set!", Entertainment Weekly. Nisan 10, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Williams, Don, (Mart 24, 2018) "Lost Season 4 Suffers Ratings Decline", BuddyTV. Mart 30, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (May 12, 2018) "Idol, Grey's, Lost, Housewives and The Office''Lead Weekly DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. 16 Mayıs 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (Mayıs 19, 2018) "''Idol, Grey's, House, Lost, Desperate Housewives and The Office Lead Total DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. Mayıs 20, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Hibberd, James, (3 Haziran 2018) "ABC's Lost Puts on a Show", The Hollywood Reporter. 3 Haziran, 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Moore, Frazier, (3 Haziran 2018) "ABC's Lost Finds Itself on Top", Associated Press. 3 Haziran 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ ABC Medianet, (14 Ocak 2019) "A Look Over the Past Three Seasons will Attempt to Shed Some Light on Where the Survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 are and if Rescue Truly is at Hand". 18 Ocak 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (28 Ocak 2019) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, January 28–Şubat 3", TV by the Numbers. 1 Şubat 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (4 Şubat 2019) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Şubat 4–10", TV by the Numbers. 8 Şubat 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (11 Şubat 2019) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Şubat 11–17", TV by the Numbers. 15 Şubat 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (18 Şubat 2019) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Şubat 18–24", TV by the Numbers. 22 Şubat 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (25 Şubat 2019) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Şubat 25–Mart 3", TV by the Numbers. 1 Mart 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (4 Mart 2019) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Mart 4–10", TV by the Numbers. 8 Mart 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (11 Mart 2019) "What You're Watching on Your DVRs (Broadcast Networks), Mart 11–17", TV by the Numbers. 15 Mart 2019 # ^ Gorman, Bill, (18 Mart 2019) "What You're Watching on Your DVRs (Broadcast Networks), Mart 18–24", TV by the Numbers. 22 Mart 2019 # ^ Seidman, Robert, (22 Nisan 2019) "Idol, Grey's, Lost, Housewives and The Office''Lead Weekly DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. 26 Nisan 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (29 Nisan 2019) "''Idol, Grey's, House, Lost, Desperate Housewives and The Office Lead Total DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. 3 Mayıs 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (6 Mayıs 2019) "American Idol, Grey's Anatomy, Lost, House and Desperate Housewives Again Lead DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. 10 Mayıs 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (13 Mayıs 2019) "Office Again Tops Broadcast Shows w/ 41.2% Time-Shifting Gain", TV by the Numbers. 17 Mayıs 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (27 Mayıs 2019) "Lost Finale, Hell's Kitchen and So You Think You Can Dance Lead DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. 31 Mayıs 2019 tarihinde erişilmiştir.